


Basic Hermitcraft au Species

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Basic Hermitcraft AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Whoops I made a new au. Basic one with lots of fluff.
Series: Basic Hermitcraft AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note. This is my au so I do what I want gender/species wise. I try to stay close but I like creative freedom.

Name: PythonGB | Gender: Agender | Species: Lizard/snake? | He/him & they/them  
\---  
Name: Cubfan135 | Gender: Male | Species: Human/Vex | He/him  
\---  
Name: GoodTimesWithScar | Gender: Male | Species: Human/Vex | He/him  
\---  
Name: MumboJumbo | Gender: Male | Species: Ore Elf (Redstone) | He/him  
\---  
Name: Grian | Gender: Trans male | Species: Avairan | He/him  
\---  
Name: Iskall85 | Gender: Male | Species: Human Cyborg | He/him  
\---  
Name: Docm77 | Gender: ??? | Species: Creeper cyborg | He/him & rarely she/her  
\---  
Name: Renthedog | Gender: Male | Species: Wolf/Human? Werewolf? | He/him  
\---  
Name: XisumaVoid | Gender: Male | Species: Turtle/human | He/him  
\---  
Name: TangoTek | Gender: Alpha | Species: Dragon | He/him & it/its  
\---  
Name: ZedaphPlays | Gender: Omega | Species: Sheep man | He/him & she/her  
\---  
Name: ImpulseSV | Gender: Male | Species: Human | He/him  
\---  
Name: Jevin | Gender: Do slimes have gender? | Species: Slime | They/them  
\---  
Name: WelsKnight | Gender: Male | Species: Ore elf (Lapis) | He/him  
\---  
Name: TinFoilChef | Gender: Male | Species: Cryptid? | He/him  
\---  
Name: Evil Xisuma/Exeon | Gender: Who has time for that? | Species: Demon/human | any pronouns  
\---  
Name: StressMonster101 | Gender: Female | Species: Ice fairy | she/her  
\---  
Name: FalseSymmetry | Gender: Demigirl | Species: Human | She/her  
\---  
Name: ZombieCleo | Gender: Female | Species: Zombie | She/her  
\---  
Name: JoehillsTSD | Gender: Gender is a mere construcct designed only to apply unrealistic expectations to those who need support rather than being put down | Species: Cryptid? Is he even real? | Any pronouns  
\---  
Name: Bdouble0 | Gender: Male | Species: Human | He/him  
\---  
Name: Keralis | Gender: Demiboy | Species: Little bit of alien?We think? | They/them & he/him  
\---


	2. I forgot the recap bois

Name: Pixelriffs | Gender: Male? He thinks? Shapeshifters don't really have a gender | Species: Shapeshifter | He/him & they/them

\---

Name: ZloyXP | Gender: Male | Species: Zombie | He/him


End file.
